The present invention relates to aerosol valve actuators of the type often referred to as spray dome actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an actuator having a top portion mounted on and rotatable with respect to a bottom portion between a first operative rotated position for valve actuation and a second inoperative rotated position in which the valve cannot be actuated.
In prior art aerosol valve actuators of the nature referred to above, cam and cam follower mechanisms are often utilized to allow the actuator to operate the aerosol valve in one rotated position and block any operation of the aerosol valve in the second rotated position. Such designs require the presence of additional molded structure, and may confuse the ultimate user in that the finger pad operating the actuator will not depress except when the actuator is in the operative rotated position. The user of such a design accordingly may force the cam mechanism into a damaged or broken condition when trying to depress the finger pad while the actuator is in the inoperative rotated position. In other prior art designs where cam mechanisms may not be present, there still may be obstructing means preventing finger pad depression when the actuator is in the inoperative rotated position. Still further, in certain other prior art designs, the actuator nozzle remains uncovered in the inoperative rotated position of the actuator to potentially further confuse the user. Examples of one or more of the above aspects of prior designs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,206 and European Patent Application No. 98 966 319.0.
The present invention is intended to provide an aerosol actuator which is strongly constructed, easily manufactured and assembled, functions reliably and efficiently, and presents less opportunity for damage or confusion in use by the customer. In particular, the actuator is characterized by the absence of a cam and cam follower or other means to prevent finger pad depression in the inoperative rotated position. Further, the actuator nozzle is only uncovered in the operative rotated position.
The aerosol actuator of the present invention has a top portion mounted on and rotatable in relation to the bottom portion between a first operative rotated position for valve actuation and a second inoperative rotated position at which the valve cannot be actuated. The top portion has a first collar with a first central opening into which extends a finger pad mounted by a living hinge to the collar. The collar has an opening through its side for dispensing of product. The actuator bottom portion has a second collar with a second central opening. A product channel member in the actuator bottom portion is pivotally mounted on the second collar with a product dispensing nozzle adjacent the second collar, the product channel member extending across at least a part of the second central opening and having means for connection to the aerosol valve stem extending upwardly from the aerosol container.
The nozzle in the actuator bottom portion extends upwardly from the second collar and is aligned with the side opening in the first collar of the actuator upper portion only when the actuator is in the first operative position, the nozzle being covered by the first collar side wall at the inoperative rotated position of the actuator. At such inoperative position, only a blank wall is viewed through the opening in the side wall of the first collar, and a user will thus easily observe that the actuator is not in the operative rotated position for actuating.
Further, in either the operative rotated position or the inoperative rotated position of the actuator, the finger pad can be fully depressed by the user. In the operative rotated position, a protuberance on the underside of the finger pad aligns with the top surface of a rearward extension of the product channel member to actuate the aerosol valve upon depressing the finger pad. In the inoperative position of the actuator, when the finger pad is depressed by the user, the protuberance moves downwardly below and bypasses the product channel member so as not to actuate the aerosol valve.
Other advantageous features of the present invention include the second collar on the actuator bottom portion having a first upstanding support connected to the product channel member by a first frangible tag which ruptures upon first actuation of the aerosol valve. Due to the first frangible tag, the product channel member will not be displaced upwardly when the aerosol actuator is first mounted on the aerosol valve stem. Likewise, the finger pad may have a corresponding frangible tag connected to the first collar to prevent depression of the finger pad when the actuator is shrink-wrapped for shipping. This latter tag is broken on first actuation of the finger pad. The aforementioned first upstanding support further provides a lower limit stop for the finger pad, when depressed either in the operative rotated position or the inoperative rotated position of the actuator.
The second collar of the present invention may have an outer skirt and an inner skirt, wherein the inner skirt contains ledge means for snapping the second collar onto an aerosol valve mounting cup. The top and bottom portions of the actuator further have snap means to assemble the top portion onto the bottom portion. Additionally, the top and bottom portions have stop means to define both the operative and inoperative rotated positions of the actuator. Still further, the finger pad may also have a second depending protuberance which braces against the side of the product channel member when the top portion is in the operative rotated position. The product channel member also may have an off-center groove in its top surface, and the finger pad first protuberance may have a knife-like edge fitting into the groove when the finger pad is pressed downwardly while the top portion is in the first operative rotated position.